


can you see us?

by ruh_roh_rhaggy



Series: ghost whisperer au [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (film), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Film AU, Ghost bois - Freeform, band au, bohrap boys join in future, freaky shit, ghost whisper au, mediums and spirits, some edgy stuff in future, warnings may change in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruh_roh_rhaggy/pseuds/ruh_roh_rhaggy
Summary: roger taylor has a gift. one that allows him to communicate with those who have passed on. when he's stuck with two tricky spirits, he needs some help from his roommate brian to get them to move on.





	can you see us?

"Hey! Hey, Blondie! I know you were looking right at me!" 

Roger sighed and turned around on his heels to have the shorter male who had been following him for 4 blocks. "Yes, I was looking at you. Many apologies."

The dark haired man put his hands on his hips. "If you can see me, I know you can help me."

"Well, I don't know who told you that, but I don't do that anymore."

"Oh, so you're just going to let me wander around like all the other dead people you've been letting go?" The shorter began to raise his voice.

"Alright, alright!" Roger hissed, looking around at all the people passing by around the two of them. "Just,,,follow me. And quit yelling, please. You're giving me a headache." 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Brian! I'm home!" Roger called, opening the door as far as he could until the chain lock stopped it from swinging open.

"Hey, can you stop locking the bloody chain? I can't get in if you keep doing that." He shouted again as he reached up and fumbled with the lock.

"Sure you can! You keep unlocking it from the outside, it shouldn't be a problem anymore." A voice from inside the apartment answered.

"Who's that?" Freddie whispered from behind Roger. 

"My roommate, Brian. You're gonna have to get used to him if you want my help."

The chain lock dropped, and Roger kicked the door fully open. The door bounced off the wall, leaving a small dent in the plaster.

A tall boy with a head of frizzy hair ran from around the corner to meet Roger with an angry grimace.

"Quit that! I don't have the money to fix this kind of stuff, and I know you don't either." He scolded.

"Oh, is /that/ Brian?" Freddie asked, rocking back and forth of his feet.

"I'm sorry, but we have some company." Roger sighed, gesturing briefly to Freddie.

Brian raised an eyebrow as Roger pointed to the blank space behind him.

"What are yo- oohh," he nodded. "With ghost?"

"Oh yeah," Roger shook his head.

"Hm, I see." Brian nodded again, then chuckled lightly. "Well, why don't you invite him in for a drink?" 

Freddie crossed his arms and frowned. "I don't think that's very funny." he said softly to Roger.

"He didn't like that," Roger frowned.

"Tell him he isn't making a good impression."

"And he thinks you aren't making a good impression."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Brian said to the empty space, keeping a straight face once again. "What's his name?"

"He says his name is Freddie Bulsara."

"Do you need any help with Mr. Bulsara?"

"No, I think I got this one." Roger replied, uncrossing his arms to close the door so the other students passing by wouldn't hear the conversation.

As the door closed, it passed right through Freddie, who shivered as the solid object passed through his transparent figure. Roger gave an apologetic smile before turning back to Brian. "This one just wants to know how he died." 

"Ah, an interesting case. Hey, when you're done with this one, can you /please/ check out the one in the library."

"Brian, we've been over this," Roger rolled his eyes as he walked to the kitchen. "There is no spirit in the library."

"A spirit it the library?" Freddie chimed in, a gleam in his eyes.

"There is one, I know it. It's starting to get irritated, because I've seen book start flying!"

"I feel like you're mocking me-"

"I'm not! I was in there the other day, and books just started flying off the shelves!"

"Like this?" Freddie called from across the room, reaching to grab one of the books off the shelf. His hand went right through it, but when he pulled his hand back, the book slid off the shelf and dropped to the ground and Freddie's feet.

Brian whipped around and pointed to the fallen book. "Just like that one!"

Roger set down the glass he had just taken out of the cupboard. He made his way over to the bookshelf. "If I go to the library tomorrow, will you please stop bothering me about the 'ghost'?"

"Yes, 100 percent."

"Fine, I'll do it then. But you're coming with me."

"Sounds great. A fun little field trip to the library."

Roger stooped down and picked up the book. "And you," he frowned, pointing at Freddie. "No throwing things around in here, alright? Or you can kiss my help goodbye."

Freddie smirked as he watched Roger put the book back on the shelf, strutting away with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Fine, I'll go find a corner to sit in for time out." He mocked, his figure vanishing after he uttered his last word.

Roger exhaled a large breath and dropped himself into a nearby seat once Freddie left.

Brian looked next to him, around the room, then back to Roger.

"Is he gone?" 

"Yeah, but not for good," Roger groaned, sliding down dramatically to where where his head touched the back of the seat.

Brian frowned and took a seat next to the distressed blond. "Hey, look, nevermind on the library thing. You seem to have enough on her plate."

"I already said I'd go, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I said I'll do it, so I'll do it."

"Whatever you say, you are the boss."


End file.
